Noire
"Lastation only does everything. We have a long, bright future." , is the CPU who presides over Lastation. Considered to be an ideal goddess, she works on her own time and by herself, which leads to her getting ill or tired very easily. She tries to do too much at once by herself and refuses the help of others unless it's really important. It's revealed she plans to give up her position of Goddess through the games events, due to not wanting to interfere with the world's imperfect ways. It's assumed her little sister Uni, would be the one to take over if this happened or even Kei Jinguji, who runs Lastation in mk2 when she is captured. She had two forms in Victory: The Noire Neptune knows in her dimension and Noire who is friends with Plutia in the Ultradimension She plays the leading role of the spinoff game: Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. *For a list of Noire's weapons visit: Weapons *For a list of Noire's equiptable accessories: Accessories *For outfits: Noire Costumes *For a list of items Noire gets in Kami Jigen Idol Neptune PP, visit: Noire (KJINPP Items) Personality As stated, Noire is known as the ideal Goddess. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to bring improvement for the better, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Gust for something to help with whatever is ailing her. However, it's revealed that Noire happens to be self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in, such as denying her attendance at a convention until Nisa tricks her. Noire was happy that she may have found a friend to go with until Nisa reveals she's part of the Security Staff. Noire hurriedly denies anything else and leaves, causing Nisa to ask if Noire has any friends. Noire, while a fan of video games like the others, is into other otaku-like hobbies and is a huge cosplay fan. She has also gotten into voice acting and enjoys music. In Mk2, Noire is still a tsundere and cares for her sister deeply, but is very hard on her as she wants Uni to get stronger and be a better leader. Noire is shown to also be quite immature some of the time, igniting a Console War and being picky about her food. Other than the intro to the game and official art, Noire has little to no interactions with Blanc or Vert, though Vert has shown a sisterly relationship towards her. She has a hard relationship with Neptune, though seems to share a close bond with her depending on media (like the manga). She isn't afraid to reprimand or assault Neptune if she upsets her, though at first she refused to help her period. However, Noire had expressed joy when she finally regains her memories. They appear to be close friends, but with many differences between them. In Mk2, the relationship between Noire and Neptune is dug into deeper. Noire once claims she could never take over Planeptune because soon as she sees Neptune's face, she loses the will to fight and claims that they're equals in power. Noire also is very excited when Neptune comes over to visit, her chirper icon even has hearts coming out. This shows that she cares for Neptune and respects her greatly. In the manga, Noire has a very noticeable strict and angry temper. After the others are kicked out by Histoire, who deems them lazy and not at all willing to take the status as Goddesses seriously. Noire takes them in, but she begins to grow tired of the very same thing. Neptune tries to manipulate her with cute expressions and rubs, along with a very nice tickle session. Black Heart As Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakkuhāto) Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Mysterious and fought several times before she joins the party, Black Heart is very aggressive towards Neptune and holds a strong grudge against her or rather Purple Heart. In the opening while she didn't want to quit the giant fight the four Goddesses were in, Black Heart admitted that they only wasted time berating each other. So, she and Green Heart begin to consult and form an idea, bringing in White Heart after a few minutes. She expressed wanting to fight White Heart since her violent behavior gets on her nerves, while Green Heart stated she wished to fight Black Heart because she had nobody else to pick. Black Heart didn't seem upset by this, instead smiling when she mentioned only Purple Heart was left so they all ganged up on her instead defeating her quickly. In mk2, not much has changed about Black Heart's personality as she still very competitive. Though she is much less aggressive and more level-headed, and never sparks a fight like she would have in the first game. She seems to have the strongest grudge against CFW Magic due to her pride being damaged for being captured like they were. Appearance Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front. As Black Heart, Noire's hair turns pure white and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turn a glowing teal. The HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Noire now wears a revealing black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hemlined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining. Noire's HDD form has changed drastically. While her bangs remain the same, her hair is now worn in very long pigtails at the top of her head with metal gray and black pieces, most likely to match her normal hairstyle. She wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her breast are more revealed then previous but with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. The black gloves have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The leg/boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' Beginning The game starts off as Black Heart fights with the other Goddesses, upon realizing that they were getting nowhere they have a talk. Green Heart suggest an alternative solution by exiling one of them as the catalyst to end the long-fought Console war and to take out the strongest as to make the aftermath situation easier. Deciding to volunteer Purple Heart it's not long before the fight is over and they banish her to the world below Celestia. Middle During the story, Black Heart is encountered numerous times just to fight Neptune. After one of these fights, Black Heart is too exhausted to stay in her HDD form and reverts back to her human form. After this, Neptune startles her by grabbing her from behind. She thinks the girl is just like her, having no memory of the past. She leaves the group without saying a word. After the fiasco at the Tech Expo, Black Heart arrives after the monster is defeated. She felt like she was irresponsible for having the money-hungry Parlament take charge of the Expo and have a near disaster take place, and decides to quit being a Goddess. She refuses to participate in the battle against Arfoire at first but after Neptune gets her memory back, she agrees to accompany Neptune to Celestia on the condition that she must defeat her first. At an abandoned lot, Black Heart reveals her true form but Neptune is not phased seeing as how she has beaten her before. After being defeated, Black Heart reluctantly agrees to assist Neptune and in turn is given the name Noire. End Other One random scene involves Noire going to Gust for something soothing she could take for her throat. After Gust tells her how easy it is, she ask about the fee. To which Noire calmly remarks: "So you charge your allies too..." and the scene comes to an end until later when she comes to Gust for something to keep her awake now. She mentions she did pass her voice acting audition, but she just got the script and only has until tomorrow to learn all of her lines. Gust promises to try her best to make something, then tells Noire to come back an half hour. After she leaves, Gust is happy she found a good "guinea pig". Then decides to just mix all of the energy drinks together. Though the smell and color have her a bit.. dizzy it seems, she offers it to Noire who reacts the same. Stating how it seems too weird. While she does trust Gust however, she forces it down quickly before Gust tries to warn her not too as the scene ends. It apparently made Noire sick, due to Gust saying mixing several energy drinks is bad even for Goddesses. In the next scene, at the hotel room, Black Heart is joined by Nisa who asked her if she was at the Planeptune convention from the other day. As she saw someone who looked like her. Noire instantly denies this and claims it was someone else, then claims girls who resemble her is just common there. After mentioning something however, Nisa points out she didn't mention such a thing to begin with, so Noire accidentally outed herself! Noire tells Nisa to not tell anyone about this, especially Neptune since she thinks Neptune will only mock her. Nisa explains she is there every year for security reasons, leaving Noire to be disappointed as she would have liked to go with someone next time. Leaving Nisa to wonder if she has any friends... Later, Nisa and Noire meet up once again. Noire mentions that she's been trying to come up with a battle cry to say after transforming when Nisa informs her she has it wrong. She has to just say the first thing that comes to her. Then surely it'll reach the hearts of others. Noire agrees to this, saying that it sounds right and she leaves. Nisa then nervously admits that she just sorta winged that moment... Later in the forest, Noire is trying to decide on a catchphrase for herself once more. She goes through six of them before deciding in order to get a really good one, she should transform first. After transforming, Black Heart continues to brainstorm and after the eighth one, she mentions she thinks she is getting on the right track finally. Back at home, Noire explains that after watching a high school anime about a band, she went and bought a guitar. Using her powers as a CPU, she managed to get an old/retired factory that makes them back up and running, though she hopes that it wont cause a mess. After commenting on its pretty red coloring and pick, she considers making her own unique picks to sell. She begins to practice, already noticing that she managed to nail the opening and ending themes perfectly. She then decides she wishes to start a band, but realizes she lacks bandmates. However, Noire claims she doesn't need to make friends to form one. Later, Noire is tired and worn out from a convention in town. She wishes to see more cosplayers, after stating the Planeptune conventions are much better. She then notices a girl resembling White Heart, While on one hand its not surprising she thinks that the girl was near identical. However, Noire doubts it really was White Heart. Since while she does like to read, she wouldn't go to a convention... right? she even mentions the book the girl did was seriously horrible! She then list the ways it was bad before explaining that while she isn't a writer, she can tell whats bad and what isn't. With that conclusion, Noire concludes that it couldn't have been White Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 She and the Hearts fought CFW Magic, but lost against her and were captured. Until she returns, Kei Jinguji is left in charge of Lastation. Her sister Uni incorrectly blames Nepgear for not rescuing Noire even though she has no evidence to back it up and as a result, it strains their relationship at first. Black Heart's personality is same in Mk-2. Uni tries not to show her "girly love" to her sister like the others do when they rescued the Hearts, but gave in after seeing how relieved Black Heart was. Noire even admits to Uni that she believes she has grown to be a very strong person after being rescued by her which causes Uni to start crying. Chapter 1 event: She is seen tied with the CPU's in the Gamindusti graveyard after loses to CFW Magic. Chapter 4 event: With enough shares, She, along with the other three Goddesses, are set free and she and her sister Uni are happily reunited. Chapter 5 event: In one instance, Neptune visits Noire to get some candy, and Noire tries on a swimsuit she bought three years prior to the start of the game. When she tried it on Neptune had a snerk on her face. Noire thought Neptune was jealous of her physique until Neptune burst into laughter pointing out that she was wearing her swimsuit inside-out. Conquest Route event: Noire is the first to be killed while fighting with Neptune over the Cursed Sword. As such, her power is now absorbed into the Sword. Holy Sword Route event (Re;Birth 2 only): Chapter 6 Event: Chapter 7 Event: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In this game, Noire's country/land is still connected to Plutia's very own: Planeptune. Her personality seems to be the same, and she still doubts herself when it comes to leading over others as shown by a more "softer" vibe. She is also a little different to the point that she sometimes makes even jokes. In this game, her clothing loses the white, gold, and red accessories, now being blue and black oriented while her HDD form are now gray with black extra pieces. Also note her HDD form now has the same hairstyle as her normal form. She is not the same one from the original because it is in a parallel world. She is also not a CPU until Iris Heart made her one. Prologue events When Neptune and Nepgear visit Lastation's basilicom, Uni tails them and Noire is working locked in her office when they're visiting. Chapter 1 events When Neptune falls from the sky she lands on Noire while Plutia has a friendly chat with Neptune giving a nickname while Nep is on Noire and Noire says how long are you going to sit on me! Nep confuses Noire for a mole person invading Planetune and Plutie believes her. Noire says like I am one of those ugly things! Neptune says she knows Noire and Noire says she doesn't know Neptune and Noire confuses her for a mental person. Noire, Plutia and Neptune go to Planetune's basilicom. Noire gets annoyed by Neptune saying she knows her and saying she is Planetune's CPU. Neptune says Noire is a CPU of Lastation Noire replys she is not but Lastation is a cool name. Neptune says she even has a little sister Uni. Plutia is amazed learning about Noire but Noire says none of that is true and gets angry and nervous after Neptune says the 3rd one the clincher about Noire not having any friends Plutia feels sad for Noire not having friends and gets confused saying "are we not friends?" Noire blushes and says we are friends and Plutia says she is glad. Neptune is shocked Noire has friends and thinks she is a Noire clone. Plutia believes her Noire tells Plutia to stop believing everything she says. Noire and Neptune fight and Plutia say I don't like fighting Noire says Neptune is so ugh. Neptune keeps believing Noire is clone and say Th-that's it! We got to blast the skin of this robot clone! PROTON CANON FIRE! Noire tells Neptune to stop this clone stuff. Plutia gets more mad at them fighting and says "I don't like fighting I might get mad". Neptune gets a cold feeling in her spine and stops fighting. Noire tells her to not make Plutia angry if she values her life. Neptune stays at Planeptunes basilicom. Noire tells them about the seven sages. She also explains that without a CPU memory she will grow old and die. After being cornered by Arfoire, Noire is shocked to see Plutia in her HDD state bringing back all sorts of bad memories. When Iris Heart says she found two more CPU Memory discs Neptune made an offer Noire says she should not joke about. Noire offers in exchange for the CPU memory she will let her do "one" thing to her. After agreeing to the terms, Noire transformed into Black Heart and with Purple Heart and Iris Heart's help, defeat Arfoire. Chapter 3 Events After the events in Chapter 2, Noire is seen at the Planeptune basilicom complaining about how Lowee has stolen her thunder. She does not even notice Plutia getting angry but Neptune and Histoire do. Noire then notices and forgot that she should not make her angry for woe will fall on her. Plutia then transforms into Iris Heart and tells Neptune to get out of the room while she gives a lecture to Noire. After the lecture, Noire comes out with a broken brain and Neptune and co. leave her until her brain is back to normal. Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Episode 1 Noire first appears in her transformation, Black Heart signs the friendship treaty disallowing the use of military force to gain shares. When the treaty was praised, she noted that Histoire must have been the one to write it not Neptune. A month later Neptune arrives in Lastation to learn how to be a better CPU. Noire allows Neptune some simple paper work which does not work out. Noire takes Neptune out on monster extermination. When they run into some villagers, Noire transforms into her HDD form, Black Heart to show off. The villagers say that Dogoos are causing trouble. They find a field of Dogoos in Nasuume Highlands and Neptune attacks them to be overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Nepgear, Compa and IF helps out and the Dogoos are taken care of. Black Heart berates Neptune since she is not taking it seriously enough to use her HDD form. Black Heart goes to hunt the remaining monsters in Torunne Cave. Black Heart heads into Torunne cave to find an Ancient Dragon. She fights it and has the upper hand until a monster knocks Black Heart into an anti-crystal which reverts her back to Noire. The dragon attacks Noire and in Neptune her HDD form, Purple Heart intercepts the dragon. She mocks Noire saying that she should be in her HDD form and is not taking the fight seriously. Purple Heart fights the dragon. Noire kills the monster that knocked her into the anti-crystal before it could do the same to Purple Heart. Purple Heart then kills the dragon. Noire is then thanked by the villagers and Purple Heart who notes that the location of the quest was between Planeptune and Lastation further increasing the shares of Planeptune and legitimacy of the friendship treaty. Noire is happy but wonders what happen inside the cave and why did her transformation cease? Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Noire made a return as a character in the PS Vita and Steam remakes. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 She is set to make a return in MKII PSVita remake. Megadimension Neptunia VII In Megadimension Neptunia VII, Noire has got the PS4 Processor unit for her "Next Form". Her body is clad in jet-black parts. The amount of skin exposure is reduced, in exchange for a stylish mood. It looks like the parts also show, robotic, thick and heavy wings, It's equipped with several devices including something that looks like a Head Mounted Display, and sports characteristic partially rounded parts. The back design has a sailor-style collar that ends up emphasizing the design of the hip line. The design changed a bit in the final version. her hair in the end is blue which is maybe the artist, Tsunako, wanted that Noire to have her hair color with blue MegaTagension : Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies She is set to appear in MegaTagmension : Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. She is the student council vice president who at first accepts the fact that Gamicademy is closing and there is nothing they can do about it. Later Blanc and Noire found an old video posted on Neptube where Noire tries to convinceeveryone to save the school by becoming a singing idol. Being blackmailed by this video, Noire agrees to Blanc's demands and joins the film club. Powers and Abilities Noire is a somewhat balanced character. She has good attack power and good defenses, making her a useful addition to the front row. Her evasion is average and so is her tech. She has a few buffing skills and a powerful finishing move called "Infinite Slash", highly useful against enemy groups and bosses alike. She is a decent character to have in your party, but can get outstaged by her sister Uni, due to her long attack range, or other closed ranged characters depending on party setup. While she's been shown to use rapiers and swords, she is noticeably more adept than others when using a Gun. Movelist Tricolor Order: Lace Ribbon Dance: Splendid & Naughty: Impact Law: One of her most powerful combo moves in mk2. Drop Crush: Volcano Drive: Desperado: Sealing Bullet: Scatter Orion: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: ROLE: ACTION: Rainbow Blade: Noire transforms her blade into the color of a rainbow and slashes at an enemy. Lacy Dance: A combo attack from Noire. Muscle Memory: Increases an ally's strength. Infinite Slash: Noire takes quick and multiple slashes at the target, followed by slashing it up into the air. She finishes by snapping her finger which hits the target with numerous onscreen slashes. The Black Heart version adds a pillar of light at the end that does extra damage. Item Skills Potion: Hi-Potion: X-Potion: Elixir: Red Potion: Phoenix Down: Holy Water: Hero Drink Antidote: Musou Remedy: Brave Heart: Heavenly Potion: Quotes For a list of her battle quotes, click here. As Noire *''"I'm Lastation's CPU, Noire, also known as Black Heart."'' *''"You look the same, but you've changed so much."'' *''"Don't make it sound like it's some panty-flashing picnic."'' *''"Go ask someone dumb enough to agree!"'' *''"I'm sure girls dress up like me and carry electric guitars all the time on Planeptune."'' *''"Especially that little brat, Neptune!"'' *''"Oh... I thought I'd have made a comrade to go with... B-but it's not like I'm asking you to be my friend..."'' *''"What? Why are you staring at me? I see. My perfect figure has rendered you speechless, has it not? How do you like that? My perfectly shaped and firm breasts, my constricted waist. Are you jealous?"'' *''"PERVERT!! You little perv! The hell you get off trying to lick me?! Don't joke around, it's creepy!"'' *''"Hmph. Is that how it is? Are you better friends with her than me in your world?" (To Neptune) *"''How about you shut up?!" *''"Hey! I said not to look at those things!"'' *''"I-Idiot! Don't joke like that when Plutia is in that form!"'' (To Neptune) *''"YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY PLOT-ADVANCING LECTURE. GOT IT?"'' *''"I AM GOING TO LOWEE. THEY WILL HEAR ME COMPLAIN DIRECTLY. IN LOWEE."'' *''"Maybe that robot creep is behind this."'' *''"I don't know who you are or what nonsense you spew, but don't upset Plutia if you value your life."'' (To Neptune) As Black Heart *''"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?"'' *''"Even if you beg for mercy, I won't listen!"'' *''"No way! I'll admit this was a draw, but I won't admit that Lastation has lost!"'' *''"Haha! You're so uncool! Only a loser talks like that!"'' Gallery For official images of Noire, visit: Noire (images), for fanart: Noire (fanart) Trivia *Noire's claim of being able to do everything is a reference to Playstation's old slogan. **In the original Neptunia, her blogs have a variation of the PSOne slogan "Live in your world, play in ours." *Both her and Lastation are based on the PlayStation 3. In Neptunia Victory her HDD form is based on the original PlayStation and her human form seems to be based on the PlayStation 2, though the yellow diamond on her outfit may be a variation of the Sony Computer Entertainment logo (which can be seen upon booting up PlayStation). **In her Neptunia V outfit, she has 2 memory cards and a PocketStation clipped onto her belt. It is a not so subtle reference to an original PlayStation having 2 memory card slots, and the PocketStation has a cat face in it, which refers to Sony's Japanese mascot, Toro Inoue, where his first game is the best-selling game in. ***In Neptunia V, all of her Processor Units are based on PlayStation consoles: Her default, Stone Gray, is based on the original PlayStation, Night Blue is based on the PlayStation 2, DX Silver is based on the PlayStation 3 prototype, Piano Black is based on the current PlayStation 3 and Orbital-S is based on the PlayStation 4 *Noire means 'Black' in French, the default color of PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP, and PSVita. *Noire in terms of appearance resembles both Azusa from K-On! and Kooh from Pangya. She even makes references to her look-alike status to Azusa and it's implied K-On! is the anime she watched to learn how to play the guitar. *When Neptune points out Noire is bleeding, she says she was attacked by three little harpies. This may be a reference to the Yu-gi-oh! monster "Harpie Lady Sisters". **However, she is most likely referring to Neptune, Compa, and IF, who had just defeated Black Heart in battle. *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!", but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. Ironically, Neptune also says the same thing sometimes at the beginning of a battle. *She is the only goddess that doesn't imply that she plays video games. But in the manga she can be seen with a Wii remote. *Noire is one of the only Goddesses whose bust size stays the same in both forms. One must note that her HDD form in Neptunia V emphasizes her bust far more than in past games. *In a recent poll, Noire won/came in first place as most popular character in the series, beating Neptune by 158 points and Nepgear by 358 points. *Noire has a tendency of stammering over words when claiming to not want praise or not feeling a certain way about something whilbe being with Neptune, in short a tsundere for Neptune. *Noire thinks that Blanc's writing is, in her own words, "seriously, outrageously, bad". *By default, it seems that Noire's element of choice is Fire. *With the exception of Neptune, Noire is the only other goddess that uses a sword in both forms in the first installment of Neptunia. *Black Heart is the only Goddess who has changed her hair in any of the games. However why is unknown, but it makes her one of the few/only Goddesses to have her hair worn up. *Though only in the first Hyperdimension Neptunia, Noire/Black Heart's Ex Skill: Infinite Slash was similar to Savage Wolf Fury, the Mystic Arte of Yuri Lowell, the main character of Tales of Vesperia in both execution and visual effects except for the final uppercut slash and boss-exclusive extension. *Noire appears as DLC in Mugen Souls. *In Neptunia V, Noire has a secret admirer. *Noire refers to Anonydeath as "The Creeper" or "Creepazoid". * She's seen wearing a blue bikini in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously) *Curiously, out of the three main goddesses in Neptunia not named Neptune, Noire has the only properly conjugated and pronounced name, with respect to the French origin. The spelling "Noire" refers to a female subject noun, while "Noir" would refer to a male noun. This stands out against both Vert and Blanc, whose names both refer to male subject nouns. Also, like Blanc, her name is also pronounced properly. *In Victory and the anime, a running gag involves Neptune or another character falling from the sky and landing on Noire, much to her annoyance. This gag also makes a brief comeback in Producing Perfection when a small monster lands on a top of Noire after she cleared out the dungeon. * In Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episode 6, it was seen that she cosplays as Chihaya Kisaragi from IDOLM@STER and Kurisu Makise from Steins;Gate. Coincidentally both are voiced by Asami Imai. * BlazBlue's Izayoi's outfit moderately resemblances Noire's default costume, coincidentally both are voiced by Asami Imai in Japanese. * In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Re;Birth 1, MAGES. tells Noire "It has been a while, assistant", to which Noire responds "Who are you calling an assistant?!" MAGES. is the parent company of 5pb., developers of Steins;Gate, in which Makise Kurisu took offense (numerous times) to Okabe's calling her "assistant". (Not so) Coincidentally, both Noire and Kurisu are voiced by Asami Imai in Japanese. Similar references occur in the MAGES. DLC events in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory, such as Noire's "weird aversion to being called someone's assistant". External links * * * Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Lastation residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CPU Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Noire Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia: Producing Perfection character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The App Characters Category:Neptunia U character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Tag Blanc character Category:Megadimension Neptunia character